<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heavy Chocolate and Warm Honey by MamaSheepy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118466">Heavy Chocolate and Warm Honey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaSheepy/pseuds/MamaSheepy'>MamaSheepy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, F/M, Femdom, Partners being goofy, Soft bondage, Solid Soft Intimacy, soft relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaSheepy/pseuds/MamaSheepy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Diamonds Droog and Jane Crocker, an unlikely pairing find themselves in a relationship while also dealing with the fact that they are of opposite mafias. They are like Heavy Chocolate and Warm Honey, but it helps and it works. A good girl knows how to make a mafia man happy and Jane fits the bill happily.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jane Crocker/Diamonds Droog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Drone Season 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heavy Chocolate and Warm Honey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToSeeStars/gifts">ToSeeStars</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane always found herself enjoying the company of the Felt but her romantic life had a different kind of spice to it. She had found herself entangled with a member of the rival crew, a man named Diamonds Droog. Now Droog was classy, polite and gentlemanly but he wasn't a Felt member and bringing him around the others was always a dangerous game, but if anyone could get him to behave, it was her.</p>
<p>Jane could remember the first time they met, she was out on a walk in Midnight City, a pair of slacks and a button up shirt with some fancy heels and a hat to cover up her features in an effort to not only make her mysterious but also so no one had any funny tricks up their sleeve just because they came across one of the only ladies in the Felt. She had kept a knife and a gun on her, but she had hoped she wouldn't have to use either, she also had a hat pin, but she would be damned if she used it tonight. </p>
<p>Droog out on a similar walk, cigarette in his mouth and hands in his pockets. He was a little more lax than usual, but the boys he called his "family" had made him irritated and to avoid the potential cracking of skulls with his cue, he decided to take a walk. He had it on him, if he needed it, but it wasn't something he wanted to have to pull out.</p>
<p>So two folks, never meant to cross paths, end up accidentally bumping into each other because thoughts distract and sometimes cause one to not pay attention in front of you. Jane hit the ground first and Droog managed to stumble before straightening up. He brushed himself off and then held a hand out to the fallen lady to help her up. It was only after he held out his hand, did he recognize her. He couldn't let it be known that he wasn't expecting to run into Jane Crocker of the Felt, but he also couldn't be rude to a lady, rival gang or not. So once her hand was in his, he gently pulled and helped her to her feet. "My apologies ma'am. Sometimes deep introspection causes me not to notice who is in front of me. Are you alright?" He spoke in deep molasses tones turning up the class just a smidgen.</p>
<p>Jane let cyan eyes widen slightly when she noticed the gentleman who she had bumped into before taking his hand and letting him help her up. She brushed herself off and then grabbed her hat. "No no, the blame is mine to take. I should have been paying attention, but had my mind in other places. I'm fine. Thank you for asking though." She responded. A quick adjustment of her glasses and a brush of her hat before placing it back on her head. "Are you busy tonight or do they need you? If not either, would you care to join me for a quick stop? I promise no funny business."</p>
<p>Droog couldn't help but be cautious, this was still a Felt Member, even if unofficial, but she had done no harm nor caused no quarrel. "Where might this quick stop be? I would hate to interrupt your night if it is an urgent matter, but considering we both know who we are, I doubt it is." He couldn't help but tease a touch, double checking around to make sure neither of their sides had followed them or were trying to cause a scene unintentionally. "By the way Ms. Crocker, I am surprised to see you out alone in the city, they trust you that much?"</p>
<p>"More than you think Mr. Droog. I was planning on stopping at this little cafe that just opened for a slice of cake and a drink, something strong. But I understand if you don't want to join me. Cafes don't seem like your playing field or am I overreaching?" Jane had a smirk on her painted lips that looked like a cat teasing a meal. She then reached behind her and pulled out a small pocket knife. "Plus, I never go anywhere unarmed. I just like keeping them hidden." </p>
<p>Droog's eyes went slight wide and he couldn't help but smile in return. "Good girl." He said before tilting his head slightly. "You're right, cafes aren't my playing field, but you have me curious about this drink. Lead the way." He motioned before watching the knife disappear behind her again and then her walking past him toward a small little building that just had a shaker and a cake knife logo on a sign hanging above the door. He couldn't help but watch her walk, it was confident yet playful, seductive in its own way. He almost couldn't take his eyes off her before realizing he was supposed to be following her. So he fell in step behind her and soon caught up to stand beside her. </p>
<p>Jane knew his height would allow him to catch up quite easily, but she still jumped a little when he suddenly was beside her. She didn't let it show so soon they stepped inside the little building and were greeted by a smaller Dersite, though she wasn't sure of what they were called. She asked for a private table for 2 preferably closer to the bar than anywhere else. Once they were settled in, she took off her hat and just shook out her hair gently. She then properly looked up at Droog and gave him a soft smile. "What would you like? I'm thinking of a slice of red velvet and a mudslide or maybe a chocolate martini. Something sweet but something I can also ask for extra liquor in." </p>
<p>Droog had to make a noise before picking up the menu to show the desserts he could choose from. He was quite surprised by the large selection, but he noticed something that caught his eye. "Tiramisu sounds delicious. I think that with an irish coffee or double whiskey neat would be good. So tell me Ms. Crocker, why did you really want to meet with me? Information? Curiosity? A small cry for help?" He had taken his own hat off and even shrugged off his jacket.</p>
<p>She shook her head, waved over a waiter and gave their orders with a smile. She made sure to make her drink stronger than the recipe called for. She then turned her gaze back to Droog and couldn't help but laugh. "Call it curiosity I guess? I wanted to talk to you in a space where no one can interrupt us. Where we don't have to worry about our other lives and we can just relax a little. I want to get to know you Mr. Droog, if you will allow me." </p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Jane would always regard that night fondly as she sat with Droog in her room, just curled up on his lap as they read together, different books for themselves. Outside the room, she could hear the normal chaotic sounds of the Felt, but it definitely felt like home. "Do you remember the first night we met Diamonds? How strange it was just bumping each other on the street to drinks and conversation at our new favorite spot. I am still surprised if I am honest." She said while looking up from her book. </p>
<p>Droog looked down at the woman in his lap and lightly smiled. "It is strange, but I think it's stranger that they haven't tried to murder me out right. I'm taking away their little heiress after all." He couldn't help but laugh at his own minor joke before looking up at the door when he heard a knock on the door. He had been here often enough to know that was more than likely Clover or Die based on the pattern and volume of the knock. </p>
<p>Jane sighed, slipped off Droog's lap and placed a bookmark to hold her place. She brushed her dress down and walked over to her door. Upon opening, she was greeted with a small bouquet from an even smaller leprechaun. "Well well, if it isn't Mr. Lucky Streak himself. What do I owe the honor my darling little Clover?" She said taking the time to carefully take the bouquet from him and kneeling down to be eye level with him. She knew it was unnecessary, but it made her feel better. </p>
<p>"A present! A warning! A lucky break~! Flowers to brighten your day, show your smile off to the world and give more life to your room. He has to be gone by the time dinner is finished. Handmaid said you can work tonight's kitchen shift or she can take over in exchange for your brownies." Clover quickly said, motioning to the flowers in her hand then to Droog and then saluting in finishing his message. He was curious about Droog, but he never really pushed why they started dating. Clover knew his luck would override anything bad happening to him, but he wished he could push that onto others sometimes, just once or twice. </p>
<p>"Thank you Clover, I'll cook tonight. I think stew sounds like a good idea. Tell Handmaid, we're having cake tonight instead, she can pick the flavor okay? Now shoo. We were busy when you interrupted us. Also remember, secrets stay secret okay Clover?" A secret message Jane and Clover came up with together. A little code of how to make sure no one else bothered her until she came down to make dinner. She didn't get a lot of time with her lover, so she wanted to savor every moment they had together. She watched Clover bound off before closing the door again and sighing. "Tie me up?" </p>
<p>Droog knew the question was coming when she turned around. The codes she used with Clover, the strange little leprechaun were also something they used with each other, but the meanings were twisted, different, more commands than pleads. He stood up, and put his own book that he had been idly flipping through on her bookshelf once more before grabbing the ropes they used from the shelf just above. He could never understand why she kept them in such an open view, but what did he know. She was an heiress, and he was her humble servant in times like this. "As you wish princess." </p>
<p>She didn't particularly care for that nickname, but it was better than being called heiress, it felt wrong. Heiress was a title that was forced upon her when she was picked up by the Felt and she pretended to wear it with pride, but here she was, being wrapped up like a pretty present for a bit of stress relief. Carefully she felt the rope wrap around one wrist, and go up her arm before looping her other arm to close them together and the pattern repeated. It felt nice to give up control every now and again. Felt nice to let go and yet be in control all at the same time. She then felt the rope be knotted at the end at her wrist and a soft chuckle behind her. She loved hearing him chuckle, it was always a nice sound whenever she asked him to tie her up, even when they weren't doing anything afterwards. She just liked to hear the deep tones and light chittering that his chuckle carries. Jane tested the ropes and found the tightness proper. She then maneuvered to sit on her bed and placed her feet squarely on the bed with her legs slightly bent to indicate she would like her legs to also be tied up, but not necessarily together. "Thank you. It feels good to give up just a little power every now and again, even if I still technically have it in this situation because you let me have it." </p>
<p>Diamonds had to admit, he was still fascinated at how this human girl even managed to display any sense of power over him, but he likes giving it up just a bit to her and her alone. Lord English, Doc Scratch, Spades Slick, the Black Royals all paled in comparison to this beautiful woman who he had rope bound to. Droog looked at the ropes he had pulled down before picking up a red rope with black diamonds woven into the braid to slowly wrap around one foot and then ankle before making diamonds up her legs as he tied her up. He had to silently thank the horrorterrors for the wonderful gift they have blessed him with. He never expected in centuries to find someone who is powerful enough to bring him to his knees with just a few words and yet someone so soft to be able to know how to bring out his emotions. He found that in Jane Crocker, heiress to the Crockercorp corporation and Felt Empire should either guardian somehow fall from grace and life. "How did I get so lucky? To end up with a woman as wonderful as you? What terror do I pray to keep you in my life? Which cloud do I have to watch?" He spoke in whispers, soon moving to the other leg and repeating the process, foot to ankle to up her leg. He was always very careful, never too tight, never too loose, enough pressure to feel, enough room to breathe.</p>
<p>There was a sigh of content, though neither could say who did it, but there was a light air of happiness in the room that felt right. Once Droog was done with his handiwork, he stood up, and admired the bonds upon her body. Cyan ropes binding her arms and red and black around her legs individually. He could never have wished for a better sight, but it seemed the heiress had a little something more she wanted. "You have a look, what is it my princess? Do you wish for your bodyguard to make you melt? To settle you upon his lap and read to you? To caress you? Words work best, but I also know, you are in control here." He spoke like warm honey dripping from a spoon into sweet tea in the summer. He loved using that tone with her, because she always responded in heavy chocolate tones like Valentine's Day presents.</p>
<p>"You aren't my bodyguard. You are my mafia. You know this, but I want cuddles. I want to be the little spoon to relax and let the rope feeling last a little longer. I miss this feeling, I wish I could have this feeling more." She spoke before shifting her legs, lightly tucking them underneath herself, sitting like a proper lady. "Cuddles, relaxing and then you have to untie me. 30 minutes, no more, no less. Got it?" She then felt the familiar weight of Droog coming to sit on the bed beside her and then the warmth of him against her back as he moved to settle in behind her carefully. Her bound hands and arms, meant she couldn't do much, but she liked the feeling. Jane then felt herself being guided into laying down and facing toward Droog, but she did ask for this. It felt good to be catered to, to be cared for, to not have to put on the brave face all the time. She could relax, let her guard down a little and be human around Droog. It felt right, and she always wished she could have this feeling forever. Being an heiress is tiring, but being a princess? It was easy right?</p>
<p>Time passes both very quickly and very slowly in the Felt Manor, and faster than either party wanted to admit it, the 30 minute period they had set for this cuddle session was over. There was a small whine, a groan and a cute whine as Jane stretched out from her position curled up beside Droog who had allowed himself to be a bit softer and just pet her hair during their cuddle session. She blinked the light sleepy feeling from her eyes and then lifted a leg gently to motion to the rope tied around it. "I hate to admit it, but our period has expired. I have to get dinner ready soon and I hate to keep them waiting for too long. Plus, they want you gone after dinner, but I'll send you home with some stew for you and the boys. They need a good home cooked meal every now and again." There was that chocolate tone again, but more bittersweet than before. She didn't want to move, but she had to take back full control again.</p>
<p>Droog took the time to unravel the rope from her legs, kissing along them gently to make sure no bruises were left behind. He also rubbed his hands along them to make sure nothing was tense or even 'asleep' during this period, good circulation was key to being able to stand for a few hours working over a hot stove and oven for a large mafia who had several extremely large members to feed plus four extras she didn't have to. Once he was satisfied with both legs being untied and properly checked for marks, bruises or points of being too tightly bound, he moved onto her arms. He had rolled her over carefully just to remind her of the pressure one last time before beginning the careful unraveling done there. Loosened knots, and slowly the ropes came unbound. He repeated the process of kissing along her wrists and arms along with light massaging. He looked up at the cyan eyes he had fallen so deep into the first night and noticed a light hint of mischief. He knew that look a little too well. "You have dinner to prepare, unless you want an angry household." He reminded her gently, honey flowing yet again.</p>
<p>Jane couldn't help but pout, mostly because she hated when he was right. She could have him another night, where he could bound to the bed and fucked until she was satisfied and then they would cuddle, talk and giggle until she fell asleep on his chest properly tuckered for once. She didn't have many chances to be able to do so, but when she could, she made sure both of them were happy and she enjoyed those times, and she was sure he did too. "Beef stew, freshly baked bread and cake. Good dinner and dessert right?" She questioned out loud, mostly to herself, but also asking Droog to make sure she wasn't making something she had done recently. She leaned over and gave him a kiss before slowly slipping from bed. She stretched upwards and then did a small twirl to let her dress spin out properly.</p>
<p>Once she was sure, she fluffed her hair a bit and then slipped into a pair of house mary janes. She could get them dirty or a little dinged up, but they were meant to be worn around the house in case of broken glass or a small fire or fight. "Okay! Time to make dinner and get you out of here. Come on, you're going to help me." Jane was confident in her ability to get Droog to work on dinner with her, and she was always right about it. She knew he couldn't deny her requests or demands for that matter unless she was being completely unreasonable. She has not pushed anything too far, because he is still the enemy even if she loves him and his ability to satisfy her in ways she never dreamed of.</p>
<p>The Felt Manor was always bustling with people, mostly the members and Handmaid, but every now and again, Scratch or English entertained guests or Handy brought home someone for a 'session' as she called it. Clover and Die were waiting in the kitchen as they knew Jane was making dinner tonight and they wanted to make sure the dishes were done before she came in. Crowbar was making sure Itchy and Doze were staying out of trouble, meanwhile Cans, Quarters and Stitch were down in Stitch's workshop together. Eggs and Biscuits were listening to Sawbuck sing as he usually did around this time of night. Snowman was in her study with Ms. Paint smoking and painting together. Trace, Fin and Matchsticks were working on cleaning unoccupied rooms of the manor for once. </p>
<p>Doc Scratch and Lord English were playing chess, a game that favored neither, but was something that kept them busy while they waited for dinner, despite the fact that neither of them ate what was ever made. So when Jane passed by their study with Droog in tow, they looked up and gave her a small wave and a nod of acknowledgement to Droog. They didn't care too much for their relationship, but it made her happy and kept things in check somehow, so they didn't interfere even if they both wanted to for the sake of the eventual takeover of Crockercorp on Earth.</p>
<p>Once in the kitchen, Jane pulled out all the ingredients, sent Clover and Die to grab some fresh vegetables from the garden and set to work. She enjoyed the extra set of hands for once that weren't her 'family', but it also caused her mind to wander when she would allow it. She imagined that Droog could easily take her now, push her panties to the side and go to town until she was screaming prayers to every deity she knew. She imagined that while the stew was simmering, the bread baking and the cake baking, Droog would get on his knees and eat her out until she could barely stand anymore, making sure she couldn't use her hands to hold onto anything. She wanted Droog to hook her legs around his neck and hold her up while she was powerless to hold onto anything but him via the strength of her things.</p>
<p>She gasped as she realized she had company once more and set everyone to work chopping up the vegetables. She couldn't let her mind wander too much, so she set to work on getting a base for her stew prepared, her bread dough ready to go into a pan and her cake batter prepared. She had gotten word that Handmaid had requested tonight's cake be a savory yet sweet cake which she would leave the exact flavor up to Jane. Jane took that to use a carrot cake base and add some extra sweetness with some brown sugar and apples along with a caramel glaze and a light buttercream frosting. She didn't have a lot of time, but she was determined to get it done tonight and have everything ready by the time people came to eat dinner in 4 hours. </p>
<p>Droog's mind didn't wander as much as Jane's, but he let himself think of a few scenarios in which Jane would allow it to happen in her kitchen. He adored the idea of taking some of the rope from her room to bind her arms behind her as she sat in a chair while he peppered kisses along her legs and sucked on her clit until she was whining and begging. He liked the idea of bending her over the sink and just fucking her until she allowed him to cum as she still held power over him in a way he liked. He even had the idea of just letting her tie him to an object and go until she was finished, whether or not he had finished was irrelevant, but he had to digress, those were just fantasies and he rather liked living, especially if it meant he could stay with his little slice of blessed terror. He helped cut up vegetables and stir the stew when she was fussing with something else or someone else as Die was a little clumsy as he had noticed. </p>
<p>Soon the stew was bubbling, the bread was cooking and she was decorating the cake for dessert. It was like a little slice of peace until the chaos that was the Felt would descend upon the dining room waiting for dinner. Jane had shooed Clover and Die to go wash themselves before dinner and now it was just the two of them while Jane prepared the dining table for the Felt. She also had prepared proper to-go containers for Droog to take back proper food to his own men. Jane looked like a mess, but she was smiling and it felt like the world was right for a little bit.</p>
<p>Dinner went smoothly, no knives or other silverware flew across the table, everyone finished their bowl, even Doze who moved slower than a snail's pace, and everyone was enjoying dessert. Droog and Jane stood in the kitchen, cleaning dishes and getting Droog's portions in a proper set of containers and into a bag. Jane was humming a song, something that Droog recognized as an old Prosptian lullaby or cleaning song depending on the key. He still wasn't sure how he got this wonderful woman in his life, but he would be damned if anyone took it away. He loved the power he gave up to her, the lack of control was a wonderful feeling, and he couldn't get enough of it. </p>
<p>Somehow, one fateful encounter turned out to be the best decision the horrorterrors ever made in his life.</p>
<p>Droog found himself leaving once everything was clean and no one had attempted on his life. He loved his little heiress, and she loved her mafia. What a strange couple. They were like heavy milk chocolate and warm honey, a combination very few liked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a journey, but i really like this ship and I hope I did it justice. I really like the little interactions of Jane with her 'family' that is the Felt and i had a lot of fun. Clover is precious and I hope my giftee enjoys.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>